


Candy Sandwich

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [184]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Gabriel Loves Candy, Lucifer is grossed out, M/M, Multi, Specifically candy sandwiches, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel makes a sandwich with things that decidedly do *not* belong between two slices of bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Sandwich

Lucifer makes a face as Gabriel moans around his ooey-gooey melted caramel chocolate creamy candy crunchy salted chocolate brownie cake pie sandwich.

 

“That is disgusting beyond words,” he whines. “I hate to break it to you, but bread does not belong with chocolate or caramel or cream or _anything_ else you have on that monstrosity of a sandwich with the possible exception of peanut butter.”

 

The younger angel makes a show of licking his lips before replying. “You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re jealous of my awesome sandwich making skills.”

 

Lucifer shudders as his mate dives back into his sandwich with almost pornographic gusto. “Even Sam thinks it’s repulsive.”

 

Gabriel lips jut out in a hurt pout. “But Lulu-”

 

“Only Mika gets to call me that,” Lucifer hisses, eyes flashing.

 

“Then apologize to my sandwich,” Gabriel shoots back, wings rustling.

 

With a vaguely put-upon sigh, Lucifer runs one finger across the seam of Gabriel’s lips. “I’m sorry for insulting your sandwich, love,” he whispers, leaning forward as if to kiss his mate but catching himself at the last minute. “However, my opinion of it remains unchanged. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to remove it from my immediate vicinity.”

 

With a lascivious grin, Gabriel does just that. Unfortunately for Lucifer, he chooses to do so by shoving the remainder into his mouth. Lucifer decides to keep his mouth shut, but the occupants of the kitchen table aren’t quite able to convince Gabriel to do the same.


End file.
